Of Love, War, andCandyland?
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: Our four favorite characters play a game of Candyland...no real couples....just for fun...review please...rated M just in case i slipped up
1. Chapter 1

Of Love, War, and…Candyland?

A/N: In this story there is complete OOC-ness, rude and wrong insults, sugar high-ness, and overreaction. I got this idea because I was visiting friends and they allowed me chocolate and Mountain Dew. Throw in boredom and board games and you get this interesting little fic. This is for Sculdig89Nagi43, my baby, yuri1991, my best friend, and neji'sdarkangel69, my baby sister. I love all of them and am scared to death as to what they'll do if I don't post this story because I kept them up half the night to research for this fic and I also woke Schu up when I slipped into her bed…*sweat drops*I'd kill me too. Anywayyyys…enjoy the story and tell me what you think…please don't be a douche about your opinions though.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea…*hit w/ shoe* Ow! I mean, I only own a quarter of the idea…*glares at the girl's*. The games and characters mentioned belong to rich people I will never get the chance to meet…unless I stalk them.

Enjoy the story!!-Botan-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Of Love, War, and…Candyland?

It was another boring day in Domino City. There was nothing to do but sit around. Especially since the good-for-nothing Pharaoh was on vacation with his little hikari. If he didn't find something to do and soon, he'd trash the house and then terrorize old people and little kids. He 'd leave the puppies to Kaiba.(1) His own Hikari, Ryou, seemed to pick up on his vibes.

"Who wants to play a game?" He asks.

"like what?" Bakura asks.

"ooh! Let's play Uno!" Malik Squeals.

"NO! let's play the Wii game!" Marik yells.

"um…we don't have a wii, Marik." Ryou sighs

"oh…that can be fixed…"Marik and bakura chuckle together.

"let's just stick with Candyland, you guys…"Ryou offers.

"OH!!!! I LOVE CANDYLAND! I CALL THE BLUE PIECE!!!" Malik yells, loudly.

"who gave him the sugar bowl?" Ryou moans

"he did!" Marik and Kura say, pointing at each other.

"oh bugger…you bunch of wankers(2)." Ryou mutters

They set up the game and pick pieces. Malik getting the blue, if only to calm him down some. Ryou pulls a die out of his pocket (*sweat drop* he he…Duke moment?) The other three look at him quizzically and he shrugs. They each roll the die to figure out who goes first. The order is Bakura, Marik, Malik, and, then, Ryou.

Bakura pulls out a card and whoops as he moves his piece up to the gingerbread. Marik frowns and picks up a card. He moves his piece up two reds. Malik grabs his card and pouts, only moving his piece up one green. Ryou smiles and looks at his card. He moves his piece to be even with Marik's.

They continue the game. Everyone glares at Ryou when he gets the Ice Cream. Ryou just giggles." oh, c'mon…it's just a game you guys… no need to get mad…"

"No Ryou…it's no longer a game…"Bakura Growls.

"it's war now…"Marik finishes.

"AN ALL-OUT, YANK YOUR EAR UNTIL YOU SCREAM AND SURRENDER TO MY ULTIMATE POWERS' BLOODY WAR…NOW ACCEPT OUR CHALLENGE, YOU BLOODY RED COAT! FIGHT, YOU DAMN BRIT!!" (3) Malik screams

"Candyland is no war! It's a silly game for little kids…"

"Just accept it, Hikari and take your loss like a man."

"You guys are turning my favorite game into a game of war…you are so on…" Ryou pouts.

And so the game continues. They moan and groan and laugh at each other as the game intensifies. Bakura, Marik, and Malik grin and laugh as Ryou is sent back to the Candy cane. They continue until Bakura gets a purple that puts him at the end of the game.

"HAHA! I WON! EAT THAT YOU SORRY LITTLE PATHETIC LOSERS!" Bakura yells

" Don't you think your taking this game a little too seriously, Kura?" Ryou asks, innocently.

"No! I am the best and you all must bow to me as the King of candy land! NOW BOW!!!!!" Bakura yells maniacally.

"Why isn't there a lollipop lane?" Malik asks, randomly.(4)

"they obviously don't want one!" Marik growls

They continue, stopping for a minute to shuffle the cards. They keep playing until Malik's piece is close to the end. It seems like forever until he gets his piece over the finish line. He squeals and declares himself the Queen of Candyland, ignoring Bakura's look of disgust. They settle down to watch the last two players battle for third place and the title of Princess.(5)

For a while it seems like Ryou has no chance of beating Marik until his piece slowly edges ahead of Marik's piece. After a few more moves, Ryou's piece crosses the finish line. Marik lets out a low groan.

"I got beat by a Brit!" he exclaims." I can't believe it!"

Marik goes silent and everyone lets him stew while they clean up the game. As they finish, they notice that he's still silent. Thinking he took the game seriously, they all sit around him to console him. Finally, he looks around at them.

"who wants to play Battleship?" he grins.

END!!!!!!!

1- If you haven't seen 'Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series' yet, abandon this story and watch it. It's .com. If you have seen it then you know why its funny.

2- again, I command you to WATCH IT!!!!!

3- erm…no offense to any British people….it seemed like a good idea when I wrote it and I fear for my life if I delete the story…so please don't kill me in my sleep.

4- one of my honest-to-god thoughts every time I play candy land…it's that and lala land.

5- erm…he he…Ryou makes a pretty princess…at least people get titles in my game…I never do b/c I always lose…*pouts*


End file.
